<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Всё, что ты хочешь by Dita, WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2018 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412544">Всё, что ты хочешь</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dita/pseuds/Dita'>Dita</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202018'>WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2018 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2018 || Тексты G-PG-13 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Trigun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:22:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dita/pseuds/Dita, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Понять другого непросто. Особенно если и себя-то не слишком понимаешь.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Meryl Stryfe/Vash the Stampede</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2018 || Тексты G-PG-13 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Всё, что ты хочешь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>1.</strong>
</p><p>Девчонки должны были нагнать его часа через два или три, никаких сомнений, в конце концов, они всегда его догоняли и отвязаться от них не было ни единого шанса. К ночи уж точно, если у них оставались еще какие-то дела в той разрушенной деревеньке, или гнев Мерил был слишком силен.<br/>А она была в ярости, в этом Вэш не сомневался. Во-первых, он не сдержал слова, а девушки, говорят, такого не прощают, а когда прощают, то назначают за свое прощение слишком уж высокую цену. Во-вторых, его интервью планетарного масштаба было сплошной демонстрацией вдохновенного идиотизма в прямом эфире, а уж никак не эффектным возвращением героя.<br/>В-третьих, он снова сбежал.<br/>Хотя если подумать (а думать в бесконечной пустыне, которую накрывала ночь, можно было очень и очень долго), все вышло не так уж и плохо. Бойни не случилось, никто не погиб, те, кто волновался за него, узнали, что он жив и остался таким же придурком, каким был всегда. Да и они все здесь славно повеселились (по крайней мере, о себе и Милли Вэш мог сказать это с уверенностью).<br/>Но главное было еще впереди — он о многом хотел спросить и даже многое готов был рассказать. И он был просто чертовски счастлив — оттого, что теперь уже бывшие страховщицы живы, целы и здоровы и не забыли о нем. Конечно, они не могли сердиться слишком уж сильно, а если бы могли — то уж точно давно настигли бы его, чтобы как следует намылить беззащитному страннику шею.<br/>Вэш вслушивался в ночную тишину, надеясь расслышать далекий гул мотора или шорох шин, но слышал лишь хруст песка под собственными ботинками.<br/>Что-то здесь было не так. Кажется, он упустил нечто важное.</p><p>* * *<br/>«Клэрмонт, 11.30, „Зеленый тушкан“, M.S.», — было аккуратно написано на обороте визитки специального корреспондента NLBC Мерил Страйф.<br/>Вэш с облегчением выдохнул: теперь все ясно. Он крутанул в пальцах визитку, сунул ее обратно в карман и зашагал решительнее: он знал куда идти и шел в правильном направлении.<br/>Вот только добраться пешком в Клэрмонт к 11.30 у него не было ни единого шанса.</p><p><strong>2.</strong><br/>— Как это — уехали?! — орал Вэш не веря своим ушам.<br/>— Ну да, уехали, уже часа два как. Долго сидели ждали, а потом уехали, автобус пришел, — с профессиональным терпением, выработанным годами общения с неадекватными вооруженными людьми, объяснял Вэшу толстый хозяин «Зеленого тушкана».<br/>Справедливости ради, он действительно сильно опоздал, потому что старые часы на стене показывали уже даже не два, а все пять часов вечера. И если у Мерил и Милли были какие-то еще планы, то…<br/>Сил думать дальше не было. Проклятье, эта пустыня доконает кого угодно: Вэш едва держался на ногах, песок из него сыпался в самом прямом смысле, и он безумно устал: хотел есть, пить, спать и ванну с чистой водой — все это одновременно, потому что приоритеты никак не желали расставляться. К дьяволу это все, ему просто нужна комната и пара дней отдыха. Вот только…<br/>— Они ничего не просили передать? — с надеждой спросил Вэш.<br/>Хозяин уже понял, что особых неприятностей этот странный гость со смутно знакомой рожей ему не доставит, и заговорил дружелюбнее:<br/>— Просили, да. Держи вот, — он протянул маленький мягкий сверток и сложенный вчетверо листок, а потом выволок из-за стойки рюкзак с вещами, который Вэш бросил в подземелье.<br/>Какие же они все-таки предусмотрительные! И заботливые. Он почувствовал, что улыбка перестает помещаться у него на лице<br/>Записка была совсем коротенькая: «Очень жаль, что мы так и не встретились. Будем ждать завтра и послезавтра до обеда в Пейдже. Обнимаем, и до скорой встречи. Твои M &amp; M».<br/>— Сколько отсюда до Пейджа? Дойти можно?<br/>— Если тебе за смертью, то, конечно, можно, — предостерег хозяин. — Но я ни разу не слышал, чтобы кто-то там ходил пешком. Машины ездят время от времени, автобусы недавно снова начали ходить, месяц назад всего, а то уж думали — совсем одичаем одни в песках. Дорого, правда, по пятьсот баксов дерут за билет. Но пустыми сейчас все равно не ходят… Завтра вечером как раз будет рейс, вот и уедешь.<br/>День, целый день на сон и отдых!<br/>— Мне номер! И ужин! И…<br/>— А деньги-то у тебя есть, парень? — прищурился хозяин.<br/>Вэш сник. Деньги были, но денег было мало. Совсем мало — только то, что заставил его взять его спаситель перед уходом («Лишняя сотка порой спасает жизнь вернее пистолета»). На билет и стакан воды, возможно, хватит, но вот и вся доступная ему роскошь.<br/>Хозяин еще раз оглядел потрепанного пустыней лохматого гостя, что-то прикинул и самым великодушным жестом выложил гостиничный ключ на барную стойку.<br/>— Рози приболела, а вечером здесь работы хватает, так что… за тобой уборка и посуда. С меня — комната на ночь и ужин. Без выпивки. Вода — только холодная.<br/>Вэш тяжело вздохнул. Этот мир по-прежнему был очень жестоким местом.</p><p>* * *<br/>В свертке был платок — из тех, которыми закрывают лицо от песка и пыли или носят на голове, чтобы защититься от солнца, темно-красный. «Теперь тебя знает каждая собака, — Вэш почти слышал строгий голос Мерил, — и каждая вторая собака хочет тебя изловить, чтобы получить награду!» Он и сам подумал об этом, тем более что был особенно не в настроении для очередного побоища, и, как только маленькое поселение замаячило на горизонте, снял и свернул плащ. Все равно дыр в нем уже было больше, чем всего остального. От хаоса, заменявшего ему прическу и слишком уж узнаваемого, избавиться оказалось и того проще — всего-то опрокинуть полфляжки воды на голову. Но в подарке Мерил — Вэш почему-то был уверен, что это ее идея и ее выбор — была такая отчаянная мольба не впутываться в неприятности, что ему невольно захотелось послушаться.<br/>Он повязал платок на голову и улыбнулся своему отражению легкой, ничего не значащей улыбкой. Обычный неудачник в поношенной рубахе и едва живых от старости джинсах, который не нашел для себя занятия лучше, чем мыть посуду в этой богом забытой дыре.</p><p><strong>3.</strong><br/>В Пейдж Вэш тоже не попал вовремя: по дороге сломался автобус и водитель проковырялся в его раскаленном нутре добрую пару часов под ругань изнывающих от жары и скуки пассажиров. Вэш спал тяжелым, тревожным сном: просыпался, засыпал вновь и видел во сне белоснежные башни из идеально чистых тарелок.<br/>Когда они, наконец, добрались до места, в единственном безымянном заведении деревни Вэша уже никто не ждал. Только записка с короткими извинениями, новый адрес и пакет румяных яблок, стоивших, должно быть, целое состояние здесь.<br/>Когда он не успел в третий, а потом и в четвертый раз, разминувшись с девочками на какие-то час или полчаса, это уже невозможно было назвать просто несчастливой случайностью. Это была игра — со своими правилами, но без всякого смысла. И он, легендарный стрелок Вэш Ураган, пока что бесславно в ней проигрывал.<br/>Это все Мерил, думал он, Милли слишком добра и отходчива, чтобы издеваться над ним так, да и причин для этого у нее не было никаких. У Мерил таких причин тоже не было… он был в этом уверен, почти уверен, но это «почти» сводило его с ума.<br/>Вэш взялся за дело всерьез: купил свежую карту и начал делать на ней пометки, пытаясь предугадать следующий ход, как будто это была какая-то фантастическая партия в шахматы, где вместо доски — бесконечные пески Гансмоука, а между ходами — дни и недели. Если бы у него была возможность хоть как-то перехватить инициативу, сделать ход первым… Но он мог лишь следовать за своими союзницами-противницами, искать возможности и надеяться, что рано или поздно девочки ошибутся. Но пока они не ошибались — никогда не предлагали для встречи слишком отдаленные места, или те, где не было никакого транспортного сообщения, или наоборот, крупные, только начавшие возрождаться города, в которые вели теперь все дороги. Какое-нибудь захолустье, полумертвый городишко, куда раз в неделю заезжал автобус, был прокат еле живых ржавых машин или вполне живых индеек — идеально. «Сбор информации, ну конечно», — улыбался Вэш, глядя на уже потершиеся визитки. Что ни говори, а это они умели.<br/>Его же долгая память, где прошлое терялось под слоем другого прошлого, то и дело подводила в этом возрождающемся, меняющемся и вновь растущем мире. Возникали поселки, прокладывались новые торговые пути, люди отстраивали разрушенные города или, наоборот, бросали насиженные места в поисках лучшей доли — разобраться во всем этом сейчас было не проще, чем прокатиться на спине песчаного червя.<br/>Но что, черт возьми, он мог сделать настолько неправильно?!<br/>Они думали о нем — Мерил думала, — и это знание почему-то отзывалось болью под железной решеткой, хранящей его сердце. Все чаще записки, которые он получал, оказывались уже не простыми клочками бумаги, а открытками — с красивыми видами, цветами, животными и счастливыми людьми. Всегда один и тот же почерк — аккуратный, сдержанный, словно каждое слово обдумывалось часами. Они — она — всегда оставляли что-то еще, небольшой утешительный приз: коробку с пирожными, лосьон для бритья, новую рубашку (очень кстати, потому что старая уже практически рассыпалась), лимоны, пару носков самой дикой расцветки — что-нибудь, что помогало ему улыбнуться, снова и снова отпуская свою неудачу.<br/>Иногда он злился, хотел все бросить, заняться своими делами («А у тебя еще остались свои дела, идиотина?» — ласково спрашивал здравый смысл голосом Николаса Вульфвуда), забить, забыть, проспать и двинуть в совершенно другом направлении, но потом успокаивался и начинал все сначала. Во-первых, он совершил слишком много невозможного, чтобы отступить перед таким пустяком. Во-вторых, его теперешняя жизнь мало отличалась от той, что он вел, прежде чем Найвз начал последнюю битву: все те же странствия с короткими остановками, перестрелки с бандитами и просто горячими парнями, простые или сложные работы, за которые платили деньги, и изматывающие тренировки в немногое оставшееся свободное время.<br/>И что-то еще, оно шептало ему, что он упустит нечто очень важное и уже не сможет найти никогда, если бросит все сейчас.</p><p>* * *<br/>Однажды Вэш увидел Мерил — в выпуске новостей, она брала интервью у Луиды. Хорошее, умное интервью, не то что его собственное. Он сидел за барной стойкой, один, подавленный очередным опозданием, и смотрел не отрываясь в маленький черно-белый экран.<br/>Она была красивой, очень красивой — он почему-то никогда не думал об этом прежде — и недоступной: со своей мягкой улыбкой, сияющими глазами, тщательно уложенными волосами, в безупречно сидящем пиджаке и узкой юбке.<br/>— Виски со льдом. Двойной, пожалуйста, — попросил Вэш и взял стакан не глядя.<br/>— Девка — огонь, — прокомментировал бармен, проследив за его взглядом. — Я б вдул! Я слыхал, что она была подружкой самого Вэша Урагана, но, по мне, так брешут. Спит, небось, с какой-нибудь шишкой с телевидения.<br/>О том, чем Мерил занимается, когда не догоняет его и не убегает сама, Вэш тоже особенно не думал. Как не думал и о том, каково обычное соотношение вранья и правды в слухах — в слухах о нем правды было слишком уж много. Он опрокинул в горло все, что оставалось в стакане, и едва не закашлялся от ожегшего грудь изнутри огня.<br/>— Повторить? — участливо спросил бармен.<br/>— Да. Повторить.<br/>Передача подошла к концу, Мерил пожелала всем любви и мира во всем мире и попрощалась до новых встреч.<br/>— Все неприятности — от женщин, — философски заметил бармен, бывший, судя по всему, настоящим мастером своего дела.<br/>Вэш согласился, кивнув, и снова выпил.<br/>К полуночи тема получила полное развитие, а ситуация (совершенно умозрительная, потому что он ничего и не думал рассказывать, и его никто не собирался слушать) — горячее участие и сочувствие других достойных джентльменов. Кроме того, Вэш стал обладателем как минимум трех ценнейших, хотя и не самых последовательных советов: «Забыть эту сучку и больше не связываться с бабами», «Забыть эту сучку и завести взамен двух других» и «Не отступать ни в коем случае, добиться своего и трахнуть ее как следует», которые несмотря на этот недостаток, все равно нравились и ему, и его собеседникам. Дальше он получил еще и массу дружеских рекомендаций технического толка, которые его воспаленная и обрывочная память милосердно отказалась хранить. А еще — окончательное и безграничное понимание происходящего.<br/>Потом была еще выпивка, а с ней — новые разговоры, и к рассвету, который Вэш встретил на песчаной дюне на окраине городка с полупустой бутылкой виски, никакого понимания уже не осталось.<br/>Только один человек мог бы ему помочь, но он давно мертв, такая вот незадача, но сейчас Вэш был слишком пьян, чтобы такие мелочи и в самом деле волновали его. Он не сомневался: его мертвый друг должен был понимать в таких вещах лучше, даром что священник.<br/>Вэш сделал большой глоток из бутылки и спросил серые утренние сумерки:<br/>— Почему она это делает? Если она… — на этих словах он задохнулся; он никогда не произносил этого вслух, старался даже не думать, потому что все сразу становилось безнадежно запутанным, — если она любит меня, почему она убегает, Вульфвуд?! Если нет, — он уронил лицо в ладони, — чего тогда она от меня хочет?<br/>«Куда важнее, Ёж, чего хочешь ты. Провести вечер или пару дней в приятной компании, а потом как всегда свалить в закат?»<br/>Это было как кулак, прилетевший в челюсть.<br/>— Я не знаю, — прохрипел Вэш, силясь поднять свое тело с песка. — Я ничего не знаю.<br/>«Так я и думал. Ты никогда ни черта не знаешь, придурок».<br/>Вэш очнулся через час, когда оба солнца уже взошли, все еще пьяный, но уже с проблесками сознания, которое нашептывало ему, что счастливая способность мгновенно трезветь и не страдать от похмелья покинула его вместе с остальными, не настолько счастливыми. Он кое-как встал на ноги и, поминутно спотыкаясь, поплелся в гостиницу, где не раздеваясь, рухнул на постель.<br/>Следующий день стал для него непрерывным, но очень человеческим кошмаром. Вдобавок он упустил попутную машину и опоздал снова.</p><p>* * *<br/>Вэш развернул на коленях уже потертую карту, отметил две точки: здесь и сейчас и ту, где должен быть через неделю и где быть не мог никак, и стал думать — о предстоящей дороге, о вопросе, который задал не-Вульфвуд, обо всем сразу.<br/>Раньше все было ясно: жить с ним, путешествовать с ним, любить его, называться его другом, да что там — всего лишь оказываться с ним в одной комнате — было смертельно опасно. Его выбор всегда был горьким — с привкусом слез, чужих или его собственных, но простым: уходи, а иначе прольется кровь. По сравнению с хрупкой человеческой жизнью, которая так легко обрывалась и восстановлению не подлежала, его общество стоило слишком дешево. Настолько, что никто особенно и не спорил. Кроме девчонок-страховщиц. Но и они не спорили — просто упрямо таскались за ним по планете, игнорируя очевидное положение вещей и свой инстинкт самосохранения.<br/>Теперь все изменилось: судьба мира, отныне и навек, текла мимо него. Власти даже отменили официальную награду за его голову: эта охота провоцировала слишком большие беспорядки, и потом — после того самого интервью гоняться с оружием за чудаковатым безобидным и явно сумасшедшим парнем всем стало как-то неудобно. Негуманно. Противоречило курсу на мирное сосуществование. Найвза не стало, не стало и «Ган хо Ганз», и теперь Вэш был уже не «смертельно опасным», а всего лишь «очень опасным», а это определение подходило сотням других людей на этой земле. А значит — у него впервые появился шанс выбрать как-то иначе, и это было самое большее, чего он мог желать! Она должна бы радоваться. Или нет?..<br/>Он думал о времени, которое можно выгадать, о всех видах транспорта и даже о телепортации, о мирной жизни, о которой так часто болтал и о которой знал так мало, о любви, о которой он знал еще меньше, и о Мерил, которая все запутывала.<br/>Свобода была приятной, но очень трудной штукой.<br/>Свобода… Он моргнул, карта расплылась и сложилась обратно — в четкий и очень простой ответ в виде треугольника. Прямой путь не всегда самый короткий. И именно сейчас он таковым точно не был. Зато был другой.<br/>Вэш вытянул правую руку, с улыбкой прицелился в легкое облачко у горизонта и воображаемым выстрелом «снял» цель.<br/>— Бах! Я поймал тебя, Мерил.</p><p><strong>4.</strong><br/>— Это бесполезно, Милли. Мы только тратим время впустую.<br/>— Да ладно вам, подождем еще немного. Закажите еще один десерт пока.<br/>— Я уже съела три. Он не придет. Он еще ни разу не пришёл.<br/>— Когда-нибудь придёт, — попыталась обнадежить ее Милли. — Это же господин Вэш. Он всегда ведет себя немного…<br/>— Много. И как полный придурок, — закончила за нее Мерил. — И если он придет, то лет через десять. С ним всегда так.<br/>— За это мы его и любим, разве нет?<br/>Мерил ничего не ответила. Небо хмурилось, за окном начиналась песчаная буря. Если так пойдет, они и вовсе не смогут уехать, застрянут тут на неделю. Надо торопиться.<br/>Громко брякнул дверной колокольчик, стукнула дверь. Мерил оторвала взгляд от окна, чтобы посмотреть, кто пришел.<br/>Вэш стоял в дверях, смотрел на них поверх очков и улыбался своей вечной, немного извиняющейся улыбкой.<br/>Сердце замерло, пропустило удар и рвануло вперед, едва не выломав ребра.<br/>Милли, глянув Мерил в лицо, испуганно обернулась.<br/>— Господин Вэш!!! — она вскочила, едва не опрокинув стул, и бросилась ему на шею. — Вы все-таки пришли!<br/>Мерил очень, очень хотела бы так же, но сумела сказать только укоризненное:<br/>— Привет. Долго же ты!<br/>— Вы меня совсем загоняли, девчонки! — беззлобно упрекнул он их, усаживаясь за столик. — И чем я это заслужил, интересно?<br/>— Так вы и правда все это время старались успеть за нами?! А мы… мы думали, что вы просто были заняты своими делами и вам не до нас, — Милли бросила на Мерил быстрый, с тенью осуждения взгляд. — Простите нас, пожалуйста, господин Вэш!<br/>— Прости нас, — прошептала Мерил одними губами.<br/>Он ничуть не изменился с их последней встречи, разве что волосы отросли. Черные-черные. Только сейчас она призналась себе, насколько боялась, что дело вовсе не в фирменном раздолбайстве, а в том, что он снова ввязался в какое-нибудь безнадежное дело, попытался совершить невозможное… и угробил себя окончательно. Ну, шрамов-то наверняка прибавилось, хотя куда уж больше-то? А в остальном… такой же беззаботный придурок как всегда.<br/>Беседа завязалась, оживилась, потекла своим чередом: о работе, путешествиях, общих знакомых, которые живы и здоровы. Джессика, например, встречается с Брэдом, Марлон по-прежнему напивается каждую субботу, а Луида наверняка войдет в правительство… Вэш спрашивал, широко улыбался, рассказывал в ответ, как работал на стройке, как в пустыне от него сбежала индейка, как в одном из поселков его узнали и потребовали стать их энергостанцией (чутье подсказывало Мерил, что это была вовсе не такая уж веселая история)… Они сидели до темноты и дальше, пока наконец Милли, допив очередной коктейль, не начала зевать и не объявила, что идет спать.<br/>Они остались одни, друг напротив друга.<br/>Что-то нужно было сказать. В конце концов, именно для этого они здесь.<br/>— Ты все еще злишься на меня, Мерил? — Вэш первым нарушил молчание.<br/>— Нет, конечно, нет, — она даже улыбнулась. — Разве это вообще возможно — дольше десяти минут?<br/>Он тоже улыбнулся и пожал плечами:<br/>— Я думал, ты больше не хочешь меня видеть.<br/>…Все-таки он такой дурак! Она чуть с ума не сошла, когда он пропал. Ее воображение и совесть устроили ей настоящий ад, в котором они вместе с Милли бродили по пустынной разоренной земле и пытались найти хоть что-то. Уже даже не след, просто могилу, пистолет, обрывок плаща — и не находили ничего. А потом, потом она чуть не сошла с ума еще раз — от радости.<br/>…Если бы только одной ее радости было достаточно.<br/>— Нет! Совсем нет! Когда это началось, я думала, что мы вот-вот встретимся. Но с тобой все всегда почему-то слишком сложно, Вэш, — она нахмурилась.<br/>Что-то случилось у него с лицом, как бывало в те моменты, когда кто-то брал его на прицел — ради награды или славы, из суеверного страха, мести или обыкновенной злобы. Разочарование, вот что это было.<br/>— Это из-за того, что я… — «не человек?». Он не закончил, но Мерил поняла и так: даже если об этом забыла она, всегда были, есть и будут другие, которые напоминают ему…<br/>— Нет! — она отчаянно замотала головой. — Ты знаешь, что нет, я не это имела в виду! И прекрати смотреть на меня так! Это из-за того, что ты — это ты! И я не понимаю… тебя, не понимаю, чего ты хочешь! Чего ты можешь вообще хотеть?.. Кроме мира во всем мире, разумеется, — она криво усмехнулась.<br/>Он вздрогнул и уставился на нее так, будто она не задала простой вопрос, а попросила его взлететь, и растерянно улыбнулся.<br/>— То же, что и все остальные люди. Ты, например. Или Милли…<br/>— Всем людям, Вэш, нужно разное, вот в чем вся беда! — она почти кричала. — Да, я знаю, что нужно мне. Но это здесь ни черта не помогает!<br/>Вэш смотрел на нее серьезно и как будто печально. Понимающе.<br/>— Мерил, — мягкость его голоса ужаснула ее: она за долю секунды представила все, что он скажет, что он всегда говорил в таких случаях, и вскочила на ноги. Вэш поймал ее запястье и сжал — требовательно, до боли. — Мерил, скажи мне: чего ты хочешь?<br/>— Я…<br/>Она не могла ответить — это не имело никакого отношения к словам. Мерил перегнулась через стол — хватка на ее руке разжалась — и тронула его губы своими. Поцелуй вышел почти невесомый, сухой и горячий, как пустынный песок, а в распахнутых глазах Вэша заплескалось изумление. Он не двигался, не мешал и не помогал, и она поцеловала его снова; ее пальцы огладили колючую от щетины щеку, скользнули в пыльные, пересыпанные песком волосы — она хотела запомнить все, до мельчайшей детали. Пусть даже это никогда не повторится — оно того стоило.<br/>— Вот чего я хочу, Вэш. Тебя. Я хочу тебя, — ее зашатало от внезапной слабости в ногах, она бы просто упала, но он поймал ее за плечи, уперся лбом в ее лоб.<br/>— Поэтому я и пришел.<br/>На этот раз он поцеловал ее сам — со всей своей надеждой, бесконечными дорогами, поисками, бессчетными битвами, ненавистью, виной, предательствами, годами одиночества, переполненным прошлым и пустым будущим, с обжигающей жаждой любви — всей, что была у нее для него. «Это я. Бери», — прокатилось огнем по ее венам, и она ответила без колебаний: «Да» — так и не сумев понять, умеет ли он все-таки целоваться.<br/>— Эй, вы, голубки, хватит уже! Думаете, приятно смотреть? — прогремел над ними сердитый голос хозяина, — Снимайте комнату и делайте там, что хотите. А тут у нас приличное заведение!<br/>Мерил отпрянула назад и тут же почувствовала, как жар растекается по лицу. Вэш глупо заулыбался и поднял в примирительном жесте руки:<br/>— Ладно-ладно, не беспокойтесь, мы сейчас уйдем.<br/>— Где ты остановился? — тихо спросила Мерил.<br/>— Пока нигде.<br/>— Так сними комнату здесь, тебе все равно надо где-то переночевать. Мы тоже живем наверху.<br/>Вэш повесил нос и тяжело вздохнул.<br/>— У меня нет денег на номер. Прости, Мерил. Такой вот я дурак.<br/>Глупо было надеяться, что все вдруг станет нормальным. Мерил наощупь вытащила из кармана несколько мятых бумажек и кинула на стол. Должно хватить и даже больше.<br/>— Давайте ключи!<br/>Вэш сделал круглые испуганные глаза, но тут же вскинул руку и, качнувшись на стуле, поймал неловко брошенный брелок.<br/>Она поднялась с прямой спиной и самым равнодушным и высокомерным лицом, которое была способна состроить в тот момент.<br/>— Пошли.<br/>— Доброй ночи! — Вэш с добродушной улыбкой помахал рукой.<br/>— Никогда не видел, чтобы девка за такое платила! — уже у самой двери ударило им в спины ворчание хозяина.<br/>— Мордашка у него хорошенькая, вот она и платит, — с пониманием отозвалась его дородная супруга, вытиравшая посуду.</p><p>* * *<br/>Они искали дверь, потом Вэш возился с ключом, и вконец смущенная Мерил прятала лицо в ладонях и давила в себе порыв сбежать к Милли, сославшись на поздний час и навалившийся сон. Но дверь в неизвестность открылась — и Вэш молча протянул ей руку, в которую Мерил уже без всяких сомнений и колебаний вложила свою.<br/>В нагретой солнцем за день комнате было душно; электричество — Вэш пощелкал выключателем — не работало. Огромная кровать, занимавшая почти все пространство, в лунном свете выглядела почти угрожающе.<br/>— Боже, куда нас занесло! — простонала Мерил.<br/>— И как долго мы сюда добирались! — рассмеялся Вэш.<br/>Мерил осторожно присела на край кровати, не зная, куда еще себя деть. Вэш распахнул окно, впуская в комнату ночную свежесть. Высокий, стройный — в лунном свете он выглядел фантастически прекрасно и почти нереально, как один из ее снов, от которых она просыпалась с мокрым от слез лицом.<br/>— Вэш…<br/>Он подошел и, опустившись на пол у ее ног, положил свою дурную лохматую голову ей на колени, спокойно и доверчиво. Мерил погладила его по волосам, чувствуя, что разревется прямо здесь и сейчас — от счастья или боли — и все испортит.<br/>— Разве мы не должны сейчас страстно заняться любовью? — неловко пошутила она, чтобы хоть как-то привести себя в чувство.<br/>Вэш приподнялся и сложил гримасу жизнерадостного идиота, переполненного энтузиазмом, — одну из тех, что всегда были у него наготове.<br/>— Обязательно! И не один раз! Попозже, — он устроил голову обратно под ее ласкающие пальцы и закрыл глаза. — Я только отдохну немного.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>